


Snow Globe

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Cold, M/M, Merry early Christmas, Mostly Fluff, Snow, Snow Storm, Winter, a little angsty, and maybe a cup of hot chocolate, barlyle - Freeform, blizzard, cold noses and freezing weather, not too bad though I promise, phineas needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: P.T. is lonely during the coming winter.Phillip offers him a place of comfort.





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’re happy, Carlyle

 

The first time Phillip saw P.T. Barnum cry, it was an accident.

The circus had finished up its last show for the season, and with good timing, too. It was snowing by the time Phillip left, and he was halfway across the circus grounds by the time he’d realized why he was so cold — he’d left his scarf in his office, amongst the stacks of paperwork he’d helped P.T. finish up.

A sigh escaped his lips, the air around him so cold he could see his own breath. Rubbing his neck, he pulled his coat closer and held his head low as he hurried back to the tent. He knew it wasn’t empty — P.T. had stayed behind for a few moments. How the ringmaster could stand to work in such freezing conditions, Phillip would never understand.

Sighing again, this time in relief as he reached the tent, Phillip pulled aside the flap to go inside. Pausing only when he heard a whimper and an unfamiliar catch of breath.

Lips parting to form words, but failing to make a sound, Phillip stood and watched his ringmaster hunch in on himself, tears rolling down his cheeks. One hand furiously scribbled out words on paper while the other tried in vain to wipe the tears from his eyes, but eventually he gave up and buried his face in both hands.

Phillip wasn’t sure how long he gawked at the ringmaster for, but it was only when the older man shivered that he finally realized he’d been leaving the flap of the tent open. The flimsy circus tent was already cold enough without his aiding the outside elements along.

By the time P.T. looked up, the flap was down and Phillip was already gone.

Scarf forgotten.

*

A few nights later, reports that a blizzard would be blowing in overnight made their way around the city. Citizens were advised to stock up on food, stay inside, and stay warm by any means possible.

Nobody had seen P.T. Barnum in several days.

Phillip knew it was none of his business. The man was probably at home, enjoying the break from the circus, and, as advised, staying warm however he could. But for some reason, P.T.’s younger partner couldn’t shake the feeling that that wasn’t quite the case.

So, ignoring all warning about the weather, Phillip ventured back out to the circus grounds.

It was almost eerie to see the circus so deserted, but, if Phillip’s hunch was right, the grounds weren’t totally empty. Shivering, Phillip hurried along, dead grass crunching underneath his feet.

The second time Phillip Carlyle saw P.T. Barnum cry, he could hear the sobs as soon as he opened up the flap.

And, this time, he didn’t stay silent about it.

“P.T.?” Phillip called, entering the circus tent.

The sobs cut off with a gasp and Phillip watched as P.T. stood to greet him, unsuccessfully trying to mask the tears on his cheeks.

“Phillip,” the ringmaster greeted, his voice wavering. “What... What are you doing here?”

Before Phillip could answer, however, P.T. cut in again. “You left your scarf,” he said. Phillip’s scarf was draped over the back of his chair.

Phillip didn’t reach for it. “P.T., what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? It’s my circus.”

Phillip sighed. “Well, yes, but... why are you here? The shows won’t be on again for weeks, maybe months. You don’t need to stay here.”

“I don’t sleep here, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Phillip scratched the back of his neck. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. “Then why come at all? We finished all the paperwork, closed everything up for the season. There’s nothing to do here.”

P.T. didn’t answer right away and, for the first time, Phillip realized his teeth were chattering. He scowled.

“C’mon, P.T. I know you like... living a little crazy,” he winced. How cliche it was to use P.T.’s own song lyrics against him. “But this is just plain stupid. You’ll freeze when the snow blows in tonight!”

At first, P.T. said nothing. Then he mumbled something much too low for Phillip to hear.

“What?”

“I said, I can’t go home! All right?”

Phillip jumped, not expecting P.T. to yell. He was stubborn, but rarely angry.Now, he had to watch as helpless tears betrayed his friend by rolling down his cheeks.

“Phin—“ Phillip caught himself and quickly bit his tongue. “What’s wrong?”

P.T. closed his still-wet eyes. He looked tired. For the first time, true age showed on his face. A little terrified, Phillip took a hesitant step back.

“...P.T.?” he mumbled.

“I... I miss them. Every day.”

At first, Phillip couldn’t figure out what the man was talking about.

Then it clicked.

And Phillip felt terrible.

It had been only a few months since Charity left with P.T.’s daughters, after he was caught kissing Jenny Lind. They still lived close enough to visit by train, and Charity promised they might try to work on their relationship, but the ringmaster hadn’t quite been the same since the day they left. He and Charity both knew there was no truth to her promises words.

She was gone.

For awhile, P.T. had the circus to distract himself. They rebuilt, and the shows were more successful than ever.

But now the circus was closed down for the season. With only the tent to protect the performers and the animals from the elements, it was much too cold to perform.

And so P.T. had nothing to distract himself from his lonesome thoughts.

Phillip’s mind was whirling after this realization. It made sense why his friend was lonely. He had no one.

Much like... Phillip himself had had no one, not that long ago. Before P.T. himself came along and, quite literally, swept Phillip up off of his feet.

“Why don’t you stay with me?”

The words escaped before Phillip could even think to hold them back.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then, P.T.’s eyes slowly rose to meet his.

It suddenly felt as if someone had shoved a ball of cotton down Phillip’s throat. His face grew pink and hot.

“Phillip, I couldn’t impose—“

The words flew out before Phillip could think about them. “You wouldn’t be imposing.”

“You don’t have to—“ the ringmaster started.

“You pulled me from a fire, P.T.”

You changed my life.

“It’s the least I could do.”

*

It wasn’t until they’d already arrived at Phillip’s apartment that he realized maybe this was a bad idea.

After being cut off from his family’s wealth and donating most of his savings to help rebuild the circus, Phillip didn’t exactly live in the mansion expected of a Carlyle. He could already feel his face heating up as he unlocked the door and swung it open. Though he’d known his apartment was small, he hadn’t exactly been aware of his cramped living space until that very moment.

“It’s not much,” he started, “and I might need to clean a little, but—“

“It’s fine, Phil.” P.T.’s hand on his shoulder calmed him and he relaxed. “I couldn’t thank you enough.”

“I hope we have enough food,” Phillip fretted, nervously wetting his lips with his tongue. “They’re saying that the storm we’re supposed to get is gonna be a big one.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” P.T. chuckled, stepping into the apartment. “Now, aren’t you going to give me the grand tour?”

“It’s not much,” Phillip repeated, once again embarrassed by his poor living conditions.

P.T. nodded, seeming lost in thought. He wandered the apartment with his eyes, scanning the bookshelf across the room.

He paused.

A light smile curled his lips. He chuckled.

“What?” Phillip asked fretfully.

“Is that a snow globe, Phil?”

Phillip followed P.T.’s gaze and he flushed. The snow globe sat at the end of one of Phillip’s shelves. Sometimes he shook it before bed at night and watched as the tiny flakes twirled ‘round and ‘round.

“Err... yes. It was... one of the only gifts my mother gave me as a boy,” Phillip admitted.

P.T. frowned. “I’m sorry.”

Wanting to change the subject, Phillip blurted, “Er, there’s... only one bedroom.”

“Oh?” P.T. quirked an eyebrow. Phillip looked away quickly.

“It’s fine. I’ll take the couch.”

*

Phillip jerked awake at the sound of the shriek. He shot upwards and fell to the floor, groaning as his shoulder grazed the table and his head struck the floor.

He wasn’t on the ground for long. Scrambling to his feet, albeit somewhat dizzily, he hurried toward P.T.’s bedroom and pounded on the door.

“P.T.? Are you all right?” he called, trying not to yawn mid-sentence.

A minute passed with no answer, no sound whatsoever, and Phillip started to grow worried. Before he could panic too much, though, the door swung open and he was greeted by a half-asleep P.T. Barnum.

“Phillip,” P.T. sighed. “I’m... sorry, I suppose I should have warned you.”

“Warn me? About what?” Phillip asked, rubbing his eyes to keep awake.

P.T. motioned him into the bedroom and he followed, joining the ringmaster as he sat at the edge of the bed.

“These sheets look like you’ve abused them all night,” Phillip chuckled. The sheets in question were tangled and balled up. P.T. awkwardly cleared his throat as he nodded.

“I’ve had... night terrors ever since Charity left with our girls,” he admitted. “Terrors about... everything, from the girls not remembering me, to reliving that dreadful fire. I thought that... since I was sleeping in a different place they’d go away, but they didn’t, and I scared you. I’m sorry, Phil.”

“It’s not your fault,” Phillip mumbled. “What was... tonight’s about?”

P.T. gulped.

“The fire,” he admitted. He wouldn’t look Phillip in the eye, but Phillip noticed the man’s hands were shaking. Hesitantly, he reached out and took P.T.’s hand in his.

The ringmaster looked up at him and smiled. It was small and didn’t reach his eyes, but it was something.

“I’m here,” Phillip reminded in a whisper.

“I know,” P.T. mumbled as he pulled his partner into a one-armed hug, “and I can never thank God enough for bringing you back to me.”

*

Phillip startled awake again, realizing this time that he was lying on... something.

Or... someone.

There was a firm arm wrapped around him, holding him close by the waist. As he pushed away and sat up, he realized that the person he’d laid with... was P.T.

“B-Barnum?” Phillip choked, his face aflame with color.

“Phillip,” P.T. hummed in greeting. His hand fell away from Phillip’s waist, but still the younger man stared at it, mortified that he’d been curled around P.T. all night.

What must the man think of him?

“Phillip?”

“Huh?” Phillip shook his head and stared at the ringmaster. “I’m s-sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

P.T. chuckled. “I asked if you’d slept well last night.”

“I... yes. I slept... fine.”

He wanted so desperately to get out of this situation, and away from the bed.

The bed that he was... still in... with... with P.T.

Jumping to his feet, Phillip ignored the chill that the cold wood sent zapping up his spine. He didn’t remember removing his shoes — P.T. must have removed them during the night.

“Did it snow at all?” he asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

“See for yourself.”

Phillip practically ran to the nearest window and pulled back the curtains.

His jaw dropped.

He didn’t know how much of snow covered the ground, but it was covered. Several inches of snow, as well as a thick, decent layer of ice, covered the ground.

“Well...” Phillip cleared his throat, moving away from the window. “I guess we’re not going anywhere for awhile.”

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Phillip looked back at P.T. The ringmaster chuckled.

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“No,” Phillip said quickly. “Of course not. But—“

“Relax, Phil. You’re all right with me.”

Phillip nodded, but wandered away from P.T. and into the living room. He pulled a book from the shelf and began to read.

P.T. joined him.

“Anything good?”

“It’s, ah... A Christmas Carol.”

In truth, he hadn’t been paying much attention to the words on the page. He was trying not to stare at the man he’d invited to invade his little apartment.

“Ah. I should’ve known you were a fan of Dickens.”

Phillip nodded and pretended to go back to his book.

After awhile, his teeth began to chatter.

“Cold?”

“A little,” he mumbled.

The weight on the couch shifted as P.T. got up. He opened a door and began rifling through Phillip’s closet. Phillip looked up, about to protest, when P.T. came back with a blanket in hand and draped it across Phillip’s lap.

“Uh — thank you.”

P.T. smiled and settled on the couch, casually draping an arm across the back. Phillip stiffened as he straightened up, determined not to look up from his book.

“Relax, Phil.”

His shoulders relaxed a little, but he still sat up straight as a board.

P.T. chuckled. “I swear, you’re going to go gray before you’re forty.”

Suddenly, Phillip slammed the book shut and tossed it onto the coffee table. Rising to his feet, he said, “maybe this wasn’t such a great idea.”

Sounding genuinely confused, P.T. asked, “What are you talking about?”

“You... here. Staying here. With me. What are you trying to do to me, Phineas?”

Their eyes widened at the same time. Phillip never called P.T. by his full first name.

“I’m not trying to do anything to you, Phillip. I’m sorry if I’ve led you to believe—“

“I—“ Phillip took a deep breath. “I thought you were upset and lonely ever since you and Charity split. That’s why I invited you here — I didn’t want you freezing at the circus, or alone at the house where she used to live. But ever since yesterday, P.T., you’ve been... acting strange.”

“Acting strange?” P.T. tilted his head.

Phillip couldn’t tell whether or not he was genuinely confused.

“You’ve been... touchy. And... were those night terrors real last night, Phineas? Or were they just — just—“

“Just what, Phillip?”

Phillip sighed and ran his hands over his face, thinking back to that morning when he’d woken up with P.T.’s arm around his waist. He had to will himself not to shiver... in delight?

“Were they just an excuse to get me into bed with you?”

P.T. stared at him. He watched as the ringmaster visibly gulped.

“Of course not, Phillip. I would never—“

“Then what is it, P.T.? I’ve caught you crying and you’ve been acting oddly ever since the circus closed. I just want to know... why.”

“I’m sorry,” P.T. mumbled.

“What?”

Of all the things Phillip had expected P.T. Barnum to say, apologizing was not among that list.

“You’re right, Phillip. I’ve been acting like a fool, especially lately. But it’s... of no fault of your own. I did not mean to drag you into my... complications.”

“Complications?” Phillip echoed. What did that mean?

Instead of answering, P.T. sighed and rose to his feet. He slipped on his shoes by the front door and grabbed for his coat.

“Wait.” Phillip sprang to his feet. “Where are you going?”

“I’m quite sorry, dear Phillip. I did not mean to intrude – in truth, I have not been acting much like a grown man should. It was childish of me to avoid going home, like a little boy afraid of the dark. I’ll be going now.”

“P.T., wait.” Phillip reached for P.T.’s shoulder.

P.T. turned around. Hazel eyes boring into Phillip’s blue.

“You—“ Phillip gulped. “You can’t go. You’ll freeze before you ever make it home.”

“You’re forgetting I lived on the streets for years, Phillip. I think I can manage getting myself home.” He turned back toward the door.

Phillip grabbed P.T. again. Managed to turn him around, P.T.’s eyes flashing.

“I – I don’t want you to go.”

The ringmaster’s eyes softened. His lips parted in confusion, but, for once in the older man’s life, no words came out.

“Please, don’t leave. I’m sorry. You’re fine here with me. Don’t go.”

P.T. continued to stare at him.

“I don’t want you to go.”

P.T.’s lips on his sent an electric jolt throughout the young playwright’s back. He took a tiny jump back, to which P.T. started to pull off, an apology ready at his lips. But once the fog cleared from Phillip’s mind, once he realized that P.T. kissed him, was kissing him, a sigh escaped his lips and he wound his arms around P.T. and he pulled him down, closer, closer, until their lips once again touched.

Their kiss was light at first, soft as a butterfly’s wings against Phillip’s skin. He closed his eyes and pulled P.T. closer still, humming as he felt the ringmaster’s arms wrap around him, holding him in their embrace. This time, he welcomed the older man’s hold instead of shying away from it. He wanted to cling to him and never let go.

It was the ringmaster who eventually pulled away first, chuckling as Phillip whined and turned his head to burrow into P.T.’s neck. P.T. gave Phillip a light squeeze and tilted the younger man’s face up to lightly press a kiss against his brow.

“Are you sure about this, darling?”

A shiver ran down Phillip’s spine at the nickname. He felt his face grow warm, but he gripped P.T. and rested his cheek against the man’s chest.

“P.T., you – you changed my life,” he murmured, vocalizing his thoughts from yesterday aloud.

P.T. hummed, but did not respond, waiting.

“I’m terrified. My parents, the press, we’ll have to...” He paused, rephrasing. “If we choose to pursue... whatever this is, we’ll have to hide it from all ofthem. But—“

“But?” A light smile curled the corners of P.T.’s lips.

“I’ve never been sure about anything more.”

P.T. held Phillip close, delivering another light kiss, this one to the top of Phillip’s head. The younger man sighed and his eyes wandered, once again catching sight of the snow globe they’d discussed the night before. The bookshelf that served as its perch was placed directly by a window that looked out upon the winter wonderland that’d taken claim of their city.

At the feeling of P.T.’s fingers running through his hair, Phillip sighed.

“It’s scary,” he mumbled. His eyes remained on the little snow globe. “But I’m... willing to risk it, if you are.”

He could sense P.T.’s smile without having to look at him.

“For now, though, it’s just you and me... in our own little wonderland.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed and, as always, comments are very much appreciated!! (Also our furnace is broken so this may have been the result of a freezing author send help)


End file.
